<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Chocolate by LadyCat1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860038">Hot Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCat1/pseuds/LadyCat1'>LadyCat1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Marinette is the best, Tired Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, gabriel being mean to his son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCat1/pseuds/LadyCat1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly bad day, Adrien Agreste comes home to see his wife making her famous Agreste family hot chocolate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>December 2020 - Advent Calendar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to @writersmuse to beta reading!<br/>Written to the prompt: Hot Chocolate</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien Agreste’s nostrils flared as he bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from blurting something too harsh in front of his father.</p>
<p>“For the last time, Adrien, I beg you!” he pleaded “Who else will I have to carry my brand after I pass away?” asked Gabriel Agreste, his mouth pursed into a thin line.</p>
<p>“Not me!” Adrien snapped fiercely</p>
<p>“Ask Marinette, or some other person! I’ve already told you father, I don’t want anything to do with your brand!” He cried, exasperated.</p>
<p>“I will not have a baker’s daughter handle my prestigious brand!” Gabriel snapped back, his eyes narrowing.</p>
<p>“Fine, your choice. But I’m done here. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be going home now.” Adrien huffed, walking out the doors. Goodness, he was so done with his father right now. How many times was he going to try and selfishly drag him into the fashion industry? How many times would he have to reject him? He couldn’t wait to go home to Marinette and his children. They seemed to be the only relaxation he’d ever get around here.</p>
<p>Starting his car, Adrien began driving through the busy streets of Paris, his mood still fiery from the aftermath of his argument with his father.</p>
<p>Soon, Adrien reached home, and parked his car in the driveway, scurrying inside, The smell of fresh strawberries and hot chocolate clung to his nose as he inhaled the heavenly aroma travelling throughout the small house. </p>
<p>“How’d it go with your father?” asked Marinette, walking over to greet Adrien, giving him a quick peck on the lips as their youngest, Hugo Agreste ran over. </p>
<p>“Dada!” he giggled, showing off a toy his mother had bought for him.</p>
<p>“Look, look!” he giggled, bringing it closer to Adrien’s line of sight. Beaming, Adrien managed out a ‘wow!’, before he collapsed onto the couch.</p>
<p>“I take it that it didn’t go well?” asked Marinette, softly, as she huddled up next to him.</p>
<p>“He wants me to quit my job and take over the company.”</p>
<p>“What? That’s insane!” Marinette gaped.</p>
<p>“Tell me about it,” he sighed.</p>
<p>“He knows he can’t do that! You’re already in a stable, happy job! You can’t just quit it!” she scoffed, frustrated.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you go try and talk to him?” snapped Adrien, fed up from his father. Marinette sighed, and stood up.</p>
<p>“I know something that’ll cheer you up,” she smiled, kissing the top of Adrien’s head. Marinette poured a cup of hot chocolate for Adrien, and strolled over. </p>
<p>“Here,” she handed the cup over. </p>
<p>Slowly taking a sip, warmth rushed through Adrien’s body, and he sat up straighter. </p>
<p>“How do you do that?” he asked, partly amazed by the way just that one drink cheered him up.</p>
<p>“Do what?” She questioned as she tilted her head.</p>
<p>“Magically make people feel instantly better with your presence?” he replied.</p>
<p>Marinette only wiggled her eyebrows humorously and giggled.</p>
<p>“Ancient Ladybug secrets.” she joked, winking, causing Adrien to laugh out loud. </p>
<p>“You’re the best,” Adrien mumbled, draining his cup of hot chocolate, and leaned into Marinette, to cuddle with her.</p>
<p>“I love you.” Marinette smiled, pulling Adrien up for a short, sweet kiss.</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>